Une danse dans le Rukongai
by JellyMelusine
Summary: Après avoir perdu un pari, il faut toujours en assumer les conséquences. Ichigo aurait dû y réfléchir à deux fois, ou peut-être pas.


**Une danse dans le Rukongai**

**Auteur : **Jelly

**Fandom : **Bleach

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à Tite Kubo

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating : **K+ - je n'ai pas réussi à faire plus –

**Couple** : Byakuya/Ichigo

**Résumé : **Après avoir perdu un pari, il faut toujours en assumer les conséquences. Ichigo aurait dû y réfléchir à deux fois, ou peut-être pas.

**Note : **Ce texte à était écrit – commencé – lors de « La nuit des Lemons » sur le forum « La Ficothèque Ardente » normalement, la règle est de poster aussitôt, mais par manque de temps pendant la nuit, et un problème de connexion le lendemain, je suis obligé de le poster que maintenant, même s'il ne fait plus partit du jeu, malgré ça, je le poste quand même comme la règle le veux, ce qui veux dire dans son état juste après l'écriture, sans correction.

J'espère que ce texte – médiocre – vous plaira un peu. Les personnages sont certainement/carrément OOC, étant donné le contexte du récit, je ne pouvais pas faire mieux. Je suis allée à l'essentiel, donc il y a des coquilles, la relation va très vite, ce qui me déplait normalement, en même temps, le texte n'aurait pas dû tourner comme ça, mais quand mes persos n'en font qu'a leur tête, hein ! Bref… Bonne lecture !

**Thème :** Cage et barre

**Mots à placer** : esthétique, contempler, lascif

**Bêta **: Pour l'instant aucune, parce que le jeu, le veux ainsi. Dès que possible )

**oOo **

La chaleur était étouffante dans la boite de nuit la plus réputée du Rukongai qui avait réussi à se faire un petite place, malgré la précarité dans laquelle les habitants de la cité des âmes vivaient.

Les esprits étaient échauffés. Les hommes buvaient, les femmes se pavanaient sous leur meilleur jour, les enfants observaient, cachés sous les tables et la musique se faisait entendre jusque dans la rue. Mais il y avait une raison à toute cette agitation dans le district le plus proche du sereitei.

Une annonce était proclamée depuis presque un mois et faisait le tour des districts aussi rapidement qu'un papillon de l'enfer. La guerre contre Aizen venait enfin de prendre fin. Le traitre avait été tué après un combat éprouvant de plusieurs heures, de nombreuses blessures et de morts. La mise en terre des cadavres avaient prit du temps, que cela soit pour mettre à jour les dossiers comme pour apaiser les chagrins.

Certain, c'était enfermé dans leur quartier une fois la lourde besogne de leur responsabilité terminée, accusant le poids de la perte d'un être cher. La fin d'une guerre était souvent plus synonyme de larmes que de joie.

Alors, pour apaiser certain esprits, il avait été décidé d'organiser une soirée spéciale. Un moment voler au temps où chacun pourrais se permettre d'oublier les souvenirs sanglant, les amis, les amants, les parents tombés au combat, les cries de souffrances, ceux d'agonies des mourants. Les suppliques, les dernières volontés.

Il fallait sortir, se rendre compte que le monde continuer d'avancer, que malgré tout ce qu'il venait de se passer, rien n'était terminé, même si c'était difficile.

Contre toute attente, tous avaient presque accepté de jouer le jeu, même Hitsugaya qui pourtant, dépérissait lentement depuis la mort d'Hinamori. Rangiku avait bien essayé de l'aider, mais sans succès, c'était donc une grande surprise de le compter parmi tous les shinigamis présent.

Ils formaient un groupe énorme et bruyant au milieu de la large pièce peu éclairé au mobilier en bois, où une forte odeur de saké se dégager. Une discussion animée se faisait entendre du côté de Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika et Rukia dont le centre d'intérêt était Ichigo, qui regardait chacun d'eux alternativement, les sourcils fronçaient et un air de complète désapprobation peint sur le visage.

- Vous plaisantez, là ! S'exclama-t-il, sa voix montant étrangement dans les aigus.

Il n'avait pas encore été autorisé à repartir dans le monde des humains, devant, lui aussi, faire face à certaines obligations malgré son simple statue de shinigamis remplaçant. Ça faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas revu sa famille. Ses sœurs commençaient à lui manquer, même son idiot de père commençait à lui manquer, et il avait envie de revoir ses amis, s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien, qu'ils s'étaient eux aussi remis des blessures et des chocs, mais le capitaine en chef avait refusé de le laisser partir.

Sa puissance était énorme, elle égalait celle d'un capitaine, voir plus, et le sereitei était en effervescence, de plus, il fallait un nouveau capitaine pour la troisième et la cinquième divisions et Ichigo avait de grosses suspicions sur ce que prévoyait le chef Yamamoto pour lui.

Ne pouvant rentrer chez lui, il avait été décidé qu'il serait hébergé un temps chez un de ses amis. Étrangement, Byakuya n'avait pas accepté qu'il loge à la onzième division à l'étonnement de tous. Cela avait faillit dégénérer en un combat acharner entre lui et Zaraki, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi le jeune homme ne pourrais pas venir dans son affectation.

Le noble n'avait pas son mot à dire là-dessus, il n'était pas le tuteur d'Ichigo et le jeune homme avait le droit de choisir lui-même chez qui, il voulait loger, mais Byakuya était resté intraitable. Froid, calculateur et indifférent, comme toujours, il avait donné un ordre que personne ne chercha à détourner. Si Ichigo ne logeait pas au moins chez son lieutenant, Renji Abarai, alors il ne logerait chez personne d'autre.

Le roux avait été surpris d'apprendre cela. Frustrer et en colère aussi. De quel droit l'homme se permettait de choisir pour lui, mais l'effervescence des jours qui défilèrent après la fin de la guerre, ne put le laisser se poser plus de questions. A présent qu'il y réfléchissait, il était plus perplexe que furieux. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la silhouette de Byakuya qui était plus massive que la sienne. Il discutait avec Kyoraku et Ukitake. Il semblait totalement investit dans ce qu'ils se racontaient, pourtant, discrètement, Ichigo pouvait le voir lui jeter quelques coups d'œil. Si rapidement, qu'il avait l'impression de les avoir imaginé.

Mais il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir à la situation, car une tape sur le haut de son crane le ramena à la réalité.

- Tu pourrais écouter quand on te parle ! Attaqua Rukia.

- De quoi ?

- Tu as perdu ton pari, Ichigo, maintenant nous te donnons un gage, tu es obligé de le faire, s'exclama Renji.

- Non, mais tu déconne, là !

- Nous avons l'air de plaisanter, ajouta Ikkaku, un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres.

- Sérieusement, je ne vais pas aller faire ça !

- Tu es obligé, répliqua fatalement Yumichika.

- Mais enfin…

- Il n'y a pas de « _mais enfin_ » c'est comme ça, point, déclara Rukia en l'attrapant par le bras pour le traîner derrière elle.

Ils bousculèrent légèrement les autres shinigamis qui les regardèrent passer avec curiosité, à l'écoute de leur petite conversation.

- Rukia, je ne vais pas vraiment faire ça !

- Bien sur que si, tu vas nous montrer tes talents, je sais combien tu es doué, je t'ai vu remuer sous la douche.

Ichigo se stoppa net, tandis que les regards se tournaient vers eux. Il eut l'impression qu'une paire d'yeux le brulaient sur place, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas, restant fixé sur la jeune femme.

- Tu m'as observait sous la douce !

- Oups !

Elle se détourna et ignora la discussion, continuant de le tirer à sa suite. Ichigo avait beau hurler, Rukia restait sourde à ses appels. Ça ne servait à rien, elle ne l'écouterait jamais.

**oOo**

Un stupide pari. Il avait perdu un stupide pari et voila que cela l'avait conduit sur cette maudite scène aux planches en bois, sales et pourris par endroit. Il n'en revenait pas. Il se trouvait encore dans une zone d'ombre, mais il pouvait observer chaque client qui se trouvait dans la pièce.

Ses amis étaient étrangement silencieux à présent, le regard tournait vers lui qu'ils ne pouvaient pas encore voir. Ses mains dans son dos, enserraient une longue barre métallique, il sentait encore la morsure du froid sur sa peau nue.

C'était fou, surréaliste. Il se trouvait à la Soul Society, et il était sur une scène, dans un vieux bar délabré du Rukongai, à moitié nu et prêt à faire un show qu'il ne réservait normalement, qu'aux murs de sa chambre ou quand il se croyait seul. Il ferma les yeux. Ce n'était pas possible, pourtant, il entendit une musique lascive se faire entendre et il savait que c'était partit pour quelques minutes de folie.

**oOo **

Sur l'instant, Byakuya ne sut pas vraiment ce qui l'avait le plus irrité. Que sa sœur se permette de traîner le roux derrière elle alors qu'ils étaient amis, ou que cette dernière, est carrément était jusqu'à l'observer sous la douche. Il avait faillit s'étouffait avec sa boisson à l'annonce de cette nouvelle, mais cela n'aurait pas été distingué pour le représentant de la famille Kuchiki.

Il fit semblant de ne pas voir le coup d'œil complice que Kyoraku et Ukitake échangèrent, se contentant de suivre du regard la silhouette d'Ichigo qui disparaissait derrière la scène.

Ça faisait des mois qu'il était perplexe face aux étranges sentiments qu'il ressentait. C'était nouveau, différent de la fois où il avait rencontré Hisana. Tout aussi fort, présent, dévastateur, mais plus terrifiant. Après la mort de sa femme, il s'était fait une promesse, jamais plus il n'éprouverait quoique se soit pour quelqu'un. Hisana resterait la seule et unique personne qu'il chérirait toute sa vie, cette dernière fut-elle longue ou pas.

Cependant, Byakuya avait commencé à s'intéressait à Ichigo. Tout d'abord, à cause de l'impétuosité dont il faisait preuve. Le jeune homme lui avait un peu fait penser à lui, à ce qu'il était des années auparavant. Et puis doucement, il avait commencé à se préoccuper un peu plus des différents va et viens du roux. En silence, Byakuya avait finit par s'apercevoir que la promesse qu'il avait faite sur la tombe de sa défunte épouse était en train de tomber en lambeaux.

Au début, il avait été perplexe. Si un jour la penser fugace d'aimer une autre personne lui avait effleuré l'esprit, il aurait certainement imaginé que cela aurait été une femme. Se rendre compte qu'il en était tout autre, l'avait dérouté sur l'instant. Est-ce que c'était vraiment possible ? Normal ? En avait-il le droit ? Énormément de questions avaient pollué son esprit, pour finalement se dire qu'il n'y pouvait rien. Mais Ichigo était un humain, un jeune humain de plus. Un homme d'à peine presque vingt ans, qui n'avait encore jamais rien connue et lui était si vieux, même si son apparence n'en donné absolument pas l'air.

Byakuya but une gorgée de son saké quand la luminosité chuta un peu plus, laissant la scène dans une pénombre opaque ou il ne distinguait que quelques ombres. Un silence pesant se fit entendre, comme si tous attendait la surprise qui se trouvait sur les planches en bois. Bizarrement, le cœur du noble fit une embardait. Il était à la fois curieux et anxieux à l'idée de ce qu'ils allaient découvrir sous leurs yeux.

Il s'enfonça dans sa chaise inconfortable tandis qu'une musique langoureuse se faisait entendre. Kyoraku et Ukitake étaient impatient de savoir ce qu'il se passait. Rangiku avait finit par se taire, le regard rivé sur la scène tandis qu'Histugaya la soutenait pour ne pas qu'elle tombe de son siège, ayant abusé de la boisson.

Puis brusquement, plus rien d'autre n'eut d'importance autour de lui. Les lumières s'éclairèrent légèrement, laissant apparaitre une cage moyennement large dans laquelle se trouvait Ichigo, appuyait lascivement contre une des deux barres métallique qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur. La tête légèrement renversait en arrière, les mains dans le dos, comme s'il était attaché. Ses cheveux orange, qui avaient quelque peu poussé, tombaient autour de son visage, créant un contraste saisissant dans les ténèbres qui l'entourait.

Byakuya fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi le jeune shinigami se trouvait enfermer dans une cage sur cette maudite scène ? Il pu vaguement entendre les femmes soupiraient devant le corps à moitié nu du jeune homme, et il retint un grognement sous la remarque grivoise de Rangiku. Puis la musique pris un nouveau tempo et il put voir sous ses yeux écarquillaient, le bassin d'Ichigo se mettre à bouger en rythme. Ses hanches, emprisonnaient dans un pantalon noir bien trop serré, se balançaient et revenaient, ses mains accrochées à la barre dans son dos, exerçant un point d'encrage.

Doucement, il leva ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, ses mains caressant le métal et il pratiqua une rotation se trouvant derrière la barre. Byakuya ressentit une pointe désagréable au milieu de sa poitrine, mélange de sentiments qu'il avait oublié depuis longtemps. Jalousie, possession, frustration, envie, désir. Une chaleur insidieuse le traversa et il se redressa sur sa chaise, ne pouvant s'empêcher de le contempler.

Les cuisses s'écartaient légèrement, le bassin flattait le métal tandis qu'il glissait contre lui. La musique s'accéléra et la danse d'Ichigo devint effrénée. Les muscles se tendaient, se contractaient et se relâchaient. Si au début le jeune homme avait parut hésitant, timide, à présent il était à l'aise, sûr de lui. Les traits de son visage étaient détendus. Il souriait presque et c'était si étonnant venant de quelqu'un qu'il avait pris l'habitude de toujours voir si sérieux.

Il était comme un fauve qu'on peut regarder de loin, mais ne pas toucher. Sublime, unique dans sa façon d'être et de bouger. Sa bouche était sèche, il avait chaud, pourtant, détacher ses yeux de la silhouette d'Ichigo lui était impossible. Il était doué, mais Byakuya espérait franchement que ça serait la dernière fois que le roux se donnerait autant en spectacle. Des chuchotements se faisaient entendre. Grivois, déplaisant. Ça lui était désagréable de devoir écouter ce qui se disait sans pouvoir répliquer, encaisser les réflexions désignant le jeune homme comme un jeune prostitué qui ferait fructifier la boite et leur argent.

Sur l'instant, il avait eu l'irrépressible envie de se lever et de mettre un terme à tout cela, mais un coup d'œil aux deux hommes qui l'entouraient et qui, parfois, l'observaient, le dissuada de faire le moindre geste. Puis la musique s'acheva et la pénombre se fit de nouveau, permettant à Ichigo de quitter la scène. Byakuya le vit revenir rapidement vers leur groupe, une vieille chemise blanche ouverte sur les épaules. Des sifflements se firent entendre et le noble serra les dents.

- Tu vois ! Je te l'avais dit que tu étais doué, s'exclama Rukia en riant.

- Franchement, nous aurions put éviter ça !

- Mais non, tu étais excellent mon ami, le rassura Renji.

- Tu as un don. C'était esthétique, c'était beau, s'enjoua Yumichika.

- Peut-être, mais quand même.

- La prochaine fois, tu ne parieras pas sans être sur de gagner, fit pragmatique Ikkaku.

- C'est sur ! Je ne parierais plus jamais avec vous !

- En même temps… Il faut être particulièrement idiot pour parier sur quelque chose quand on sait que c'est perdu d'avance, non ?

Byakuya se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, se morigénant d'être aussi impulsif quand il s'agissait du roux. Il tourna la tête vers Ichigo et supporta le regard accusateur du jeune homme. Étrangement, les yeux ambré n'était pas remplis de fureur, ils exprimaient seulement de l'incompréhension, du dépit et un peu de peine. Un silence venait de tomber dans leur groupe et Ichigo laissa échapper un rire amer.

- Tu sais quoi, Byakuya… Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es aussi emmerdant, mais parfois, j'ai vraiment envie de te dire d'aller te faire foutre !

Le noble pinça les lèvres, s'empêchant de répondre tandis que le jeune shinigamis quittait le bar d'un pas vif.

Des raclements de gorges se firent entendre et chacun essaya de retourner à ce qu'ils faisaient, mais Kyoraku et Ukitake lui lançaient des regards torves et désapprobateurs.

- Parfois, Byakuya, je me demande s'il t'arrive de réfléchir correctement, finit par dire le brun, un verre de saké au bord des lèvres.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Te voiler la face continuellement, ne t'aidera certainement pas à avancer.

Byakuya leva un sourcil interrogateur et se tourna vers Ukitake. Ce dernier était blanc comme linge, signe que la fatigue commençait à lourdement peser sur sa fragile carcasse. Cependant, l'homme paraissait plus robuste que l'image qu'il transmettait.

- De plus, je ne suis pas sur qu'Hisana approuverait que tu renie ainsi les sentiments que tu éprouve, mais aussi que tu dénigre ce jeune homme qui n'a rien fait d'autre que de te montrer que le monde n'est pas régler comme du papier journal.

- Et quoi ?

- Lève toi de cette maudite chaise et cours lui après, débita Kyoraku. Prouve-nous que tu n'es pas totalement insensible.

- Humf…

Sous ce grognement peu commun venant de Byakuya, le noble se leva de sa chaise et quitta dignement le bar, laissant avec joie derrière lui, le brouhaha incessant et désagréable de la musique, mêlée aux rires et aux ivrognes.

**oOo**

Il pensait ne pas le revoir avant le lendemain, le jeune homme devant assumer, lui aussi, un certain nombre de responsabilité. Notamment, celle de s'occuper d'un groupe de jeune recrût, pendant que lui-même devait assimiler les bases et les devoirs qui incombent à tous Capitaines.

Le chef Yamamoto était resté silencieux sur les projets qu'il avait pour Ichigo, mais Byakuya n'était pas idiot, et déjà, de nombreuses suppositions s'étaient faites une place dans son esprit. L'entraînement accélérer que le jeune homme recevait, n'était certainement pas pour faire seulement passer le temps.

Le noble restait dubitatif. Est-ce que c'était une bonne idée ? Ichigo était encore un humain, de plus, il n'avait pas eut l'occasion de vivre sa vie d'adolescent comme il l'aurait dû, embarqué dans une guerre par la force des choses. Il méritait probablement mieux, que de devenir brutalement un capitaine de division qui ne lui donnerait plus aucune échappatoire.

Il rentra au Sereitei, se dirigeant vers sa demeure, mais à l' instant où il allait passer les portes de l'immense maison de la famille Kuchiki, il s'arrêta pour tomber sur la silhouette d'Ichigo.

Il se trouvait sous les cerisiers en fleur, assis au bord d'un étang dans lequel se déversait une petite fontaine. Byakuya fronça légèrement les sourcils et s'approcha de lui. Ichigo resta silencieux et le brun décida, pour la première fois, de jouer carte sur table. Tout le monde pouvait dire ce qu'ils voulaient, pouvaient avoir son opinion sur lui, il ne s'en occupait pas, et il ne mentirait pas. C'était vrai qu'a un moment, il avait fermé son cœur à ce qui l'entourait. Dès l'instant où il avait réalisé qu'Hisana ne se réveillerait plus jamais, il y avait un froid qui s'était abattu sur lui, ne le laissant vivre plus que pour une chose, accomplir son devoir de Shinigamis.

Pourtant, doucement il avait reprit goût aux simples petites choses. Il avait recommencé à voir le monde sous un jour meilleur. Se lever, marcher, avancer, tout avait commencé à lui réapparaitre plus facile, naturel.

Il retint un soupire et, contre tout attente, s'assit aux côtés d'Ichigo qui lui lançant un regard surpris. Byakuya esquissa un léger sourire en coin et le roux haussa un sourcil.

- Si j'avais dû m'attendre à ça ! Le grand Byakuya Kuchiki s'abaisser à poser ses fesses sur un sol terreux, sale et humide.

- Il faut un début à tout.

Il tourna la tête vers Ichigo qui le regardait de façon perplexe, puis il acquiesça et retourna à la contemplation des cerisiers, illuminés par la pleine lune, haute dans le ciel. Un silence agréable, mais qui devint vite pesant, s'installa sur eux, avant que le brun ne décide qu'il était temps d'arrêter toute cette mascarade.

- Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dis, tout à l'heure.

Le souffle d'Ichigo se bloqua dans sa gorge et il tourna de nouveau la tête vers Byakuya. Ses sourcils oscillaient entre se hausser et se froncer. Ses lèvres s'entrouvraient pour se refermaient aussitôt.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu t'excuse ? Souffla le roux.

- C'est si étonnant que cela ?

- Venant de toi ? Oui !

- C'est que tu ne me connais pas si bien que ça.

Ichigo pencha légèrement la tête sur un côté et pris un air désabusé.

- Et c'est surprenant, à ton avis ? Tu ne m'as jamais laissé trop l'occasion d'apprendre à te connaitre autrement que comme le connard, froid et arrogant, que tu m'as toujours montré.

Byakuya acquiesça sans répondre.

- Mais… ça me fait… Plaisir.

- Apprenons à nous connaitre, alors.

- Tu es sérieux ?

Byakuya leva les yeux vers le ciel. Sûr, il ne savait pas, mais sérieux, ça, il en était certain.

- Il y a beaucoup de chose que tu ne sais pas, et que j'aimerais t'apprendre.

- Comment ça ? De quoi tu parle, Byakuya ?

- A la mort d'Hisana, j'ai fait une promesse…

- Oui, je sais, celle de plus jamais déroger aux règles.

- Non, je ne parle pas de celle-ci, mais d'une autre.

Il tourna son visage vers Ichigo qui avait relevé un sourcil interrogateur. Il aimait cette façon qu'avait le jeune d'homme de s'exprimait silencieusement. Chaque émotion se lisait sur sa face comme dans un livre.

- Quand ma femme est morte, je me suis promis de rester seul tout le restant de ma vie. De ne plus jamais ressentir le moindre sentiment pour personne.

- Oh !

- Jusqu'à maintenant, je pensais avoir réussi.

- Qu'est ce qui a changé ?

- Je t'ai rencontré, S'exclama Byakuya en se tournant vers lui.

Il affronterait le jeune homme la tête haute. Il avait appris depuis tout petit à affirmait ses choix, ses désirs. Quand il voulait quelque chose, il ne tergiversait pas pour l'obtenir. Il allait à l'essentiel, quitte à ce que cela lui file entre les doigts. Ichigo secoua la tête de gauche à droite d'incompréhension.

- Qu'est ce que tu raconte ?

- Je sais que cela parait surréaliste. Je suis resté longtemps perplexe moi aussi. Dérouté par l'évidence de la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais.

Byakuya, pourrais-tu m'expliquer explicitement de quoi tu parles ?

- Je parle du fait que quoi que j'y fasse, peu importe la volonté que j'ai mis à vouloir ignorer les changements qui s'opérait en moi, je ne peux nier que tu as pris une importance démesuré dans ma vie.

- Mais enfin, c'est…

- Ne dit pas que c'est n'importe quoi, s'il te plait. Ne bafoue pas les sentiments d'une autre personne uniquement parce que tu ne veux pas les accepter.

- Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant quelques instants, et Ichigo soupira avant de baisser la tête en fermant les yeux.

- Alors, c'était pour ça.

- De quoi ?

- Le fait que tu ne voulais pas que je loge à la Onzième.

- Je ne cache pas que je ne porte pas vraiment la Onzième Division, ainsi que certain de ses membres dans mon cœur.

Ichigo s'éclaffa et Byakuya esquissa un nouveau sourire. C'était impressionnant la façon dont il pouvait être détendu. Il se sentait calme, apaisé et c'était d'autant plus nouveau, déroutant, qu'agréable.

Le silence qui suivit fut tranquille. La nervosité avait disparu. Les deux hommes repartaient sur de nouvelles bases, solide et plus saine. C'était le moment des confidences, celui d'apprendre à faire confiance, de s'ouvrir.

- Je ne suis jamais sortie avec personne. Je me rappel vaguement d'une camarade de classe en primaire qui me poursuivait partout, mais sinon, il n'y a jamais eu personne, fit Ichigo calmement, le regard rivé sur l'étang à ses pieds. Puis il tourna la tête vers Byakuya et poursuivit. Je ne me suis jamais posé la question en fait. Aimer quelqu'un, ça ma toujours parut étrange, bien sûr, je me suis déjà demandé ce que serait ma vie plus tard, mais jamais il n'avait été question de Shinigamis, de Soul Society, d'Arrancars, de Vizards, de traitre ou de guerre. Je ne sais même pas ou vont mes préférences.

- Pourquoi me dis-tu tout ça ?

- Parce que le Capitaine en chef Yamamoto à une idée derrière la tête. Je le sais, j'ai des doutes depuis le moment où il a refusé que je rentre chez moi. Je vais certainement devoir apprendre à vivre ici, et je veux apprendre à mieux te connaitre.

Byakuya leva une main et caressa une des joues d'Ichigo.

- Tu es sûr de toi ? Un jour, je vais vouloir bien plus que de simples promenades ou de moment assis ensemble devant un petit étang.

- Je sais. Mais je sais aussi que tu me laisseras du temps et ça, nous allons en avoir énormément.

- Tu as vraiment conscience que je ne souhaite pas une relation amicale ?

- Je ne suis pas idiot, Byakuya !

- Alors, j'espère que tu comprendras que je refuse aussi qu'a l'avenir, tu recommence ton show de tout à l'heure.

Ichigo s'esclaffas et acquiesça.

- Il n'y a aucun risque à avoir là-dessus.

Byakuya l'attira à lui et rapprocha son visage du sien.

- Est-ce que tu ressens du dégout ? Cette promiscuité te dérange-t-elle ?

Le roux fixa ses ambres dans ses yeux, ayant l'air de chercher une réponse à l'une de ses questions intérieur, puis sa bouche s'étira légèrement.

- Non. Je me sens bien, c'est tout.

- Alors, est-ce que je peux oser ?

- Ose, Byakuya, ose pour voir.

Tandis que cette réplique allumé un incendie en lui, le noble fondit sur les lèvres pleines et entrouvertes. Sur l'instant, il profita de la douceur de cette peau sensible qui se cachait sous les légères gerçures, avant d'approfondir le baiser. Ichigo ne se reculait pas, n'initier pas non plus, mais il répondait, suivait le rythme langoureux du brun et ce n'était déjà pas si mal.

Byakuya perdit ses mains autour du visage du roux, agrippant quelques mèches entre ses doigts. Ichigo se laissait aller contre lui, ses propres mains empoignant un de ses bras et un côté de sa taille. Il soupirait, apprenait tout ce qu'il y avait à apprendre pour le moment. Leur langue glissait l'une contre l'autre, les lèvres étaient mordillées et le baiser se faisait plus pressant, possessif, passionnel.

Ichigo se laissait dominer par l'excitation de la situation. Il ne connaissait rien, mais c'était bon. Ça faisait tourner la tête, c'était enivrant, ça donné chaud, faisait danser des papillons dans son ventre, c'était étourdissant et il en voulait plus, tout en ayant conscience qu'il n'était pas prêt pour cela.

La bouche de Byakuya quitta la sienne pour s'égarer le long de sa mâchoire, chutant dans sa gorge, mordillant la peau de son cou, lui arrachant un léger gémissement et un frisson qui parcourut sa colonne vertébral. Des doigts écartèrent légèrement le col de sa chemise et les lèvres descendirent jusqu'à sa clavicule. Une onde électrique explosa entre ses reins et il se pressa contre le corps chaud du noble qui le surplombait.

- Byakuya…

- Je sais, chuchota ce dernier en remontant jusqu'à son oreille qu'il mordilla. Mais il n'y a rien de mal à profiter d'une première approche, non ?

- Hum…

Les mains d'Ichigo se mirent en mouvement, s'élevant jusqu'à la masse de ses cheveux, dans lesquels ses doigts se glissèrent.

- Nous n'irons pas plus loin ce soir, je te le promets.

Le jeune Shinigamis ne répondit pas. Il avait confiance. Byakuya ne lui avait, certes, jamais montré une image agréable de lui, mais pas une seule fois il avait douté un jour de sa parole. Le noble était un homme entier qui connaissait ses limites, savait quand se taire et quand agir. Ichigo n'avait pas peur entre ses bras, au contraire, il se sentait prêt à affronter l'inévitable.

Savoir que Byakuya serait présent à ses côtés le jour où, inéluctablement, on lui apprendrait son obligation à devoir rester à Soul Society, le rassuré. Il n'était pas seul ici, il avait des amis, et probablement un avenir, c'était réconfortant, apaisant de se rendre compte de ça.

Alors il se laissa aller dans les bras de cet homme qui n'avait pas encore ravit son cœur, mais qui avait bien des chances d'y arriver. Ichigo était prêt à lui donner l'occasion de lui montrer ce que valait une vie à deux. Il était jeune, mais il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vécut plus de siècle que n'importe qui, certainement que ça place était ici.

Il était fou de se dire que cela était arrivé grâce à une malheureuse danse dans le Rukongai, mais après tout, les meilleures choses n'arrivent parfois, que par hasard.

**FIN**


End file.
